


Welcome

by Bouzingo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Food, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Characters, Natasha and Sharon are kids, VHS tapes and other 90s stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Natasha celebrates Hanukkah is with people she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts).



Nick has brought the jelly doughnuts and Natasha. Sharon runs toward her when she sees her, and holds out her arms.

“Is it okay if I hug?” the younger girl asks, and Natasha nods with a small smile. The ensuing hug is tight but quick, and then Sharon is hopping in her sock feet, anxious to go back to the living room. “Come on Natasha, _The Snow Queen’s_ on!”

“She adores that movie,” Peggy says to Nick. “And I’m afraid that her mother has sent her with the VHS tape, so it doesn’t matter that the Cartoon Network has been showing it in a syndicated run.”

“That’s all right. Natasha has a VHS tape of _Fantasia_ , so that might mix things up a bit,” Nick says. “Thanks for having her. Clint has something that’s gone critical in the Middle East and I didn’t want her to be with just me for the whole of Hanukkah.”

“Oh, it was no trouble at all. I love when she comes over, and Sharon adores her,” Peggy says.

They go to the kitchen, where coffee is brewing and there is a large assortment of cookies and sweets laid out. Nick’s always had a sweet tooth.

In the living room, Natasha has taken the crocheted quilt that she favours at Peggy’s house, sits by the windowsill with the menorah on it. She’s creeping one hand to the bowl of popcorn, and Sharon hands it to her without any hesitation, and smiles.

“If you want anything to drink, Aunt Peggy has fruit juice and cocoa and stuff,” she says. “So it’s okay to ask.”

“Okay,” Natasha says, and tentatively pulls out her VHS from her sleepaway bag. “After this, can we watch _Fantasia_?”

“For sure!” Sharon says, and Natasha manages to smile back. This is her first Hanukkah among people that care for her, and she feels welcome.


End file.
